


The Strangest of Days

by silver_sun



Series: writer in a drawer round two [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Derbyshire reflects on strange situation with Tommy Brockless, and her work at Torchwood. <br/>(Harriet Derbyshire is part of the 1918 Torchwood team shown in To The Last Man - s2 ep3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangest of Days

**Title:**  The Strangest of Days    
**Characters** : Harriet Derbyshire.   
**Rating** : G   
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  To the last man.   
**A/N:** Written for writerinadrawer, with the prompts, diary or report format based on a series 2 event, mention of the weather, less than 400 words.    


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Yet today I have witnessed a man travel in time, an occurrence that has lead him to now be present in two places at once. It is the oddest thing to know that Private Brockless is both here at the Hub, sleeping a frozen sleep, and yet at the same time he is still at St Teilo’s hospital, waiting for the day when he will return to his regiment.

  
How he was returned to this time, or the name of woman whom I saw but briefly, I do not know, and perhaps it is something that never will. It is, however, my fondest hope that she has returned as safely to her own time as Private Brockless has to his.   
  
The knowledge that he will be able to continue with his life and that it has not been stolen from him by either the actions of the Rift or Torchwood itself is a source of comfort to me. For so often it seems we fight against insurmountable odds, and that every small victory that we gain is tinged with tragedy, whether that be at personal cost to ourselves or to those around us.   
  
That today was without such mishap is a blessing, although I have to admit in the moments leading up to Private Brockless’ return and for a short while afterwards, the Rift seemed to suffer a great disturbance, and both Mr Carter and I feared the worst. It was as if a great storm were tearing through the very fabric of time itself. It was at once both fascinating and fearful. Then, almost as soon as this ‘timestorm’ was begun, it was over, and we were able to leave in the confusion that was left in its wake.   
  
So, despite the strangeness and the ever present danger this job presents to both my colleagues and myself, it is days like today when all goes right, that make it worthwhile, and I would not change it for the world. 


End file.
